


Divination

by TakaPersephone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaPersephone/pseuds/TakaPersephone
Summary: Loki awakes from a nightmare, not sure if he is alive or dead. Someone is there to comfort him.Pre- Infinity War, but be aware of Spoilers!





	Divination

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a week ago after watching Infinity War for the first time. This movie worked me up so that I couldn´t find any sleep and wrote this and some other ficlets at 3 a.m. in the morning.

Loki awoke covered in cold sweat, a frozen scream on his lips. He sat up with a jerk, fumbling blindly in the darkness. The fearfully wheezing was the only sound he could recognized.  
It was his one.  
His mind was still dominated by the smell of burning flesh, the agonising screams of the dying and most of all, of Thor, his face distorted with pain as the Titan was crushing his head.

Slowly Loki recognized the warm cover on his lower body and the comfortable bed he was lying in. The darkness gave away to a solacing twilight.  
He was at the Statesmen, in their quarter, the one he shared with Thor.  
His whole body was still trembling and he wasn´t sure if he was awake or still dreaming, or maybe...was already dead.  
He swallowed hard, tried to control his breath and to calm down his frantic heart.  
He failed.

Suddenly he felt a soft touch. Thor´s warm hand on his trembling forearm.

He was alive. 

They both were alive.

A relieved sobbing escaped his mouth.

„Loki?“ 

His brother´s anxious voice.  
His brother´s warm hand, gently stroking his arm.

„What torments you, brother mine?“

Incapable of answering, Loki closed his eyes, fighting the tears which were on their way.

Thor sat up. He waited one heartbeat long before pulling his brother closer, so that Lokis head is resting on his chest. It took only one heartbeat more until this closeness is too much to bear for Loki. Thor´s heartbeat in his ear, his warm breath and the tickling of his beard at Lokis forehead. It was too much. He allowed the tears to flow freely.  
Much to his brother´s astonishment, Loki freed himself from Thor, only to wrap his arms around him and buried his head between the crook of Thor´s neck.

Loki´s behaviour made Thor feel awe and wonder. Was this really the brother who returned his embrace so reluctant and hesistant some hours ago?  
Now Loki clinged so firmly at him, with so much desperation that he could simply feel his brother´s pain.  
Worriedly Thor hugged Loki back, hold him tightly in his arms while caressing his back.

„Everything is alright...“ he whispered against Loki´s uncontrollable sobbing.  
„Everything is alright...“

Loki was fighting the memories in his head, nestled his face against Thor´s neck and shoulders again and again, as if he wanted to prove his brother´s existence with every fiber of his being.

Finally, Loki spoke, his voice shaking.

„Thor...do you remember what I told you before the coronation?“

„Umm...you told me that it would be better to have a wash first?“ Thor answered with confusion, his words raising a small laugh from Loki.

„No, I was thinking of the the coronation back home.“

 

Back home...

Thor smiled.

„Never doubt I love you.“

How could he ever be able of forgotting this words.

„I remember, obviously. Although I had my doubts one or two times, my dear brother.“

Loki gave a soft laugh again. He hardly couldn´t blame Thor for that.

„You must not forgot this, Thor.“

Sighing, Thor run his fingers through Lokis damp hair.

„I won´t. I promise.“

 

Some hours later Loki still had trouble to go back to sleep. He was lying with his back at Thor´s chest, listening to his snoring. He was torned between this wonderful feeling of the comfort of his brother´s arms and the feeling of blank despair.  
What he had seen must have been a divination. It became clearer the longer he thought about it.  
Instead of a nightmare, it had been a warning.  
And if it had been a warning, they were running out of time. It could begin any moment. And they would need a plan.

„Thor?“

Hi brother immediately woke up by the sound of his voice.

„What is it?“

Loki hesitated.

Thor could feel the tension in the small room raising.

„Loki…?“ he urged his brother kindly. 

„I...I have to tell you something.“ Loki told him haltingly.

He closed his eyes. There was no choice. He had to tell.

„I took the Tesseract.“


End file.
